


Viridian

by stharridan



Series: The Unforgettable Fire [2]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Community: mission_insane, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Braska had summoned his first aeon here, in these woods of trees like glass.</i>
</p><p>Shiva calls, and Auron guards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viridian

A wolf howls in the distance and Auron glances away from the fire, turns to his two charges who, for reasons still unknown to him - and may well remain unknown - have been sitting in silence with him since the start of his watch.

"Get some rest, Yuna."

Gentle, yet admonishing, but still she shakes her head, bows forward, palms towards the flames. Auron closes his eye, sighs.

Stubborn, just like her father before her.

Head resting against Yuna's shoulder, Rikku huddles close for warmth. Auron watches them from the corner of his eye, watches the woods, the leaves of ice, blue and green and glittering like diamond dust; he can already feel the hum of the fayth resting deep within the snowy plains of Macalania - a dream-like memory coursing through his veins, not just mere vibrations of sound.

Braska had summoned his first aeon here, in these woods of trees like glass.

The ice queen, slim chin raised high with pride, eyes sharp, alert, hawk-like.

And Auron had felt the shiver in his summoner's body: a tremor that, so early into their journey, had frightened him to the point where he had ripped open his belts and thrown his coat over Braska, trapping heat before too much was lost to Shiva's unforgiving touch.

"This forest is vast," _and almost as merciless as its mistress_ , "you will need all your strength for tomorrow, Yuna."

"Just a little while longer," she murmurs as she brings her hands to her face, breathes heat upon them, smiles at Auron just as Braska had smiled at him.

Calm, collected, yet underlying that is a layer of anxiety... a layer of fear.

And Auron does what he had done ten years ago - he unbuckles his belts, slips out of his coat red as blood and drapes it over Yuna's shoulders. An awkward gesture done by roughened, battle-worn fingers, though the thought never makes itself known.

Her eyes widen; she looks at him, blinks, but he returns to the fire without a word - always without reason.

Rikku is half-way into the realm of dreams. Yuna wraps the coat around her as well, clutches the hems to her chest, smiles when Rikku curls up against her side with a mumble of... something.

A blot of red against fragmented viridian, Yuna gazes into the campfire, flames leaping in her blue and green eyes, her mind wandering - but Auron does not need to guess that Shiva has taken hold of her soul, seeking her out, beckoning with frost-lined fingernails, calling calling calling for her from within ice and snow and stone.

A wolf howls - a belated response - and Auron continues to watch over her.


End file.
